villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nureha
Nureha (real name: Touko Hagio) is one of the main antagonists of the light novel and anime series, Log Horizon. She is a veteran player of Elder Tales and the Guild Master of Plant Hwyaden. In the months following the Apocalypse, she became the ruler of Minami after purchasing several key structures in the city, foremost being Minami's Cathedral. With her control over these important structures, she keeps the Adventurer inhabitants in-line, at the same time using these to extend her influence over the People of the Land nobles and, in a move duplicated nowhere else, the Guard system of the city. She has an obsession with Shiroe and, like him, is a Lv. 90 Enchanter. She is voiced by Chiwa Saito in the Japanese version of the anime and Tia Ballard in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Megumi Shimizu. Appearance Nureha is a rather curvaceous woman who blatantly uses her appealing looks to attract men in conjunction with her Courtesan subclass to get people to do her bidding. She has wavy black hair and white skin, with a indigo-black dress made of crow's feathers. In her Dariella disguise, she either has blond hair (anime, volume 8) or black hair (volume 5), but still maintains her alluring looks. She is seen with a yellow dress and hat in the anime. Personality In the real world, Nureha didn't have a pleasant life. She was frequently bullied at school and was even forced to participate in compensated dating to pay for living expenses (the latter part was only hinted at in the anime but said explicitly in the novels).. She started playing Elder Tales as an escape from her situation, and became highly demure and aloof because of it. As a result of her painful past, Nureha is a very lonely woman who suffers from cripplingly-low self-esteem. She is easily manipulated by Indicus, who often verbally abuses her by saying no-one will ever love her. However, Nureha is also highly charismatic, as she capable of controlling almost the entire population of Minami and is able to use all of the money and resources as she sees fit, making her a very dangerous political foe. In addition, she eventually learns to stand up against Indicus, ordering her and all of Plant Hwyaden to restore normal relations with Eastal. She also begins to take a much greater part in running Minami on her own, rather than as Indicus' puppet. Ultimately, however, this act of defiance leads to Indicus starting a civil war. Nureha has an obsession with Shiroe, which was born when he complimented her for her talents in the game. Shiroe, however, has no memory of ever doing such a thing, and knows her only as the "Ruler of the West" and the leader of Plant Hwyaden. He also claims that he can give her what she wants more effectively as an enemy than as a friend. However, Nureha gladly accepts this and vows to make Shiroe hers one day. Nueha can also be rather impulsive at times, causing a panic in the Ten-Seat Conference after her sudden disappearance, when she ends up going to observe the area and joins Tohya's Party. Despite her disguise and airs, Tohya realizes that there was something about her that was "off." He later came to the conclusion that she was merely putting on the mask of a happy woman to hide her pain. Gallery Nureha 2.jpg Nureha 3.jpg Dariella.jpg|Nureha disguised as Dariella Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawns Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Grey Zone Category:Extortionists Category:Rivals